JP2012-219825A discloses a suspension that includes a coil spring, a spring receiving member, and a spring rubber sheet. The coil spring is externally mounted on a shock absorber. The spring receiving member supports a lower end part of this coil spring and is fixed to a middle portion of the shock absorber. The spring rubber sheet is interposed between this spring receiving member and the lower end part of the coil spring.
At the suspension described in JP2012-219825A, a protrusion is formed at an inside part in a radial direction of the spring receiving member. This protrusion has an upper end portion on which a deformation restricting portion formed at the spring rubber sheet abuts. The deformation restricting portion is formed at a position corresponding to an uppermost part of the coil spring lower end part that contacts a seating portion.
At the suspension described in JP2012-219825A, the lower end part of the coil spring presses a top surface part of the seating portion of the spring rubber sheet. Thus, caused by compression of the seating portion, stress to curve and deform a fitted portion of the spring rubber sheet outside in a radial direction acts. At this time, the deformation restricting portion has a lower portion that abuts on a top end surface of the protrusion of the spring receiving member. Thus, friction force between both restricts the curvature deformation to the outside in the radial direction of the fitted portion.